


Night of the Kingdom

by sanation



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanation/pseuds/sanation
Summary: Two kingdom are at war with each other, and its up to Chaeyoung and Dahyun, with their group of friends to turn the tide of the battle. However, They were met with obstacles and their friendship are being tested.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 3





	Night of the Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is a little fic idea i had in mind, and it's not part of the ongoing series i am writing! (Abaddon) I hope y'all enjoy yourselves in reading this little Chae and Dubu fic! Its my very first, so don't expect too much! But i do hope i can improve in the future and continue to write more! :D 
> 
> If you wanna read my series that's ongoing! its here~   
> Part 1 of Abaddon: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405757  
> Part 2 of Abaddon: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462655
> 
> P.S Please read notes at the end! ^^ 
> 
> If you want to get to know me more! My twitter: @sanation10  
> If you want to see my video edits/pictures! My instagram: @sa-nation

"Still swinging that around young lady?" A figure could be seen from Chaeyoung's peripheral view. She stops swinging, and immediately plops down to the ground and gives a wide smile at the figure. 

"Still slacking as always young lady?" Chaeyoung gave a small smirk at her, as if she's challenging her into a debate. However, the only response she got was a mere shrug, and a big grin. The figure walked towards Chaeyoung, tossing a towel onto her face and sits down next to her. Chaeyoung groaned, but laughed a little. She wiped her sweat, crossing her leg and looks out. It was already sunset, and yet, here she is, in the training room, practicing her sword skills. Chaeyoung is known is be a fearless knight. Her skill exceeds her reputation, however, no one dares to be her partner. No one likes to be compared with her. This, worked in Chaeyoung's favour. She always preferred to be a lone wolf, but now, after knowing the very girl next to her, Kim Dahyun, things changed a little to Chaeyoung's world. She sees colours now, rather than black and white. In her entire life, she had always been living by herself. She thinks that sharing her emotions with others is a sign of weakness, she thinks that having someone to lean on has always been a burden to her. But, after Dahyun had forcibly entered her life into Chaeyoung, she sees Dahyun as a sister, her very own family. She'd give anything just to see her smile. There's this warmth, that Chaeyoung always feels whenever she sees her milk-white skin tone, her flawless wavey blonde hair, and her soft skin.. her big brown round eyes, paired with a huge smile.. What is this warmth in her stomach that she always feels?.. This happiness that she always feel surging into her whenever she's near Dahyun. This happiness whenever Dahyun talks..

"Chae? Chaengie?? Hello?" Dahyun poked her cheeks. They are close, so close that in fact Chaeyoung could smell her scent. Chaeyoung looked into her eyes, and immediately felt her cheeks were burning hot. She looked down, flustered and shook her head. 

"Hey? What's up? Are you unwell?" There's a clear concern in Dahyun's voice, and Chaeyoung felt bad. She didn't mean to make her worry. Chaeyoung stood up, and pulled Dahyun up along with her. 

"Wanna spar?" She wiggled her brows at Dahyun, trying to dissipate the awkwardness she has. She hears her laughter.. gosh... what is this feeling she has right now? 

"You're gonna get your butt kicked ya'know?" Dahyun readies her sword, taunting Chaeyoung while giving that iconic smirk she always does. 

"Oh?? Clearly you haven't been watching yourself since you're always on the floor." Chaeyoung smiles wide, shoulders upright. She's super confident. But before anything could happen, the doors flung wide open, and a loud voice could be heard.

"SO THIS IS WHERE YOU TWO HAVE BEEN HUH??? WELL, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE AND HEAD TO THE MESS HALL." Nayeon shouted at both of them. Behind her was a tall figure that could be seen smiling and waving at the both of them. It was Tzuyu! Chaeyoung and Dahyun quickly sheath their swords, and ran as fast as they could with Tzuyu.

"Sorry guys.. I tried to stop her but.."

"It's alright! Somehow.. her timing is always on point.."

"Its alright Tzuyu!" Chaeyoung and Dahyun both smiled at Tzuyu,and burst into laughter. The three made their way to the mess hall together.

-

"Everyone understood their part in this mission?" Yoo Jeongyeon looked around, eyeing on everyone's faces. Around the planning table, there was 2 masters. Yoo Jeongyeon and Im Nayeon. Both are exceptionally skilled in battle, but their fighting style is different. Jeongyeon's style can be seen as caring and provides warmth to people around her. Her style is so defensive, yet it is deadly when opponents dare to challenge her. Nayeon is the opposite. She is ruthless, so aggressive but yet elegant. She'll fight anything head on, and is often the source of morale. In battle, her offensive is her best traits. Anyone would think twice about standing in her way. With this two masters, any battle should be an easy task. Along side of Nayeon, there is Chou Tzuyu. She is elegant, yet precise. She handles a bow, and would dead-eye anything. But, do not mistake her as an archer, as her dagger-wielding skills are also deadly. On her right, is Dahyun. Her way of fighting is so rhythmic. She has her own sense of pacing when it comes to better, and its only a matter of time when her opponents would be too dead-beat to fight her. Dahyun's endurance is so high, that she'll be able to prolong a fight if she needs to. To Chaeyoung's left, it's a lovely, angelic advisor, Myoui Mina. She doesn't battle, but she's the brain of the operation. Everyone relies on her information, and her strategies. 

"It'll be a crucial battle, but if Miss Im reaches her objective.. It'll our victory." Mina says it in her quiet voice. It is so soothing to hear, and its always calms everyone's nerves down somehow. 

"Then, lets have the 2 front-line, Miss Yoo and Miss Im to take charge, while holding the ranks. I believe that your understudy can handle herself?" Park Jin-young looked at Nayeon. 

"Of course sir. I believe she'll be the deciding factor in this battle." She looked right into Chaeyoung's eyes. Chaeyoung's fighting style is similar to Nayeon as she is her mentor. But over the years, Chaeyoung developed her own style, and incorporated Nayeon's style. Hence, earning her the title of Tiger. Chaeyoung stood upright, and bowed. This whole battle lies on her shoulders. If she says that she isn't afraid, she'll be lying. In fact, at that planning table, she was shaking, she was shaking in fear and anxiety. She didn't know what to fear, nor she doesn't know what cause her to be so afraid. In all her missions, she's always been fearless. However, this huge grand-scale war that was coming in a few hours, and the weight of this whole war is on her shoulders. They were dismissed and were given a little time to get themselves whatever preparations they needed for the war. They exited the tent, and went about their ways.

"Hey, it'll be alright baby cub." Nayeon's squishes Chaeyoung's cheeks together, making her blush a little. Nayeon gave a soft smile, and gathered the team once more. Chaeyoung always admired her mentor, she would always know when to cheer her up, or make her feel better. If she ever needed anything, Nayeon will be there to give her advice. She's thankful that Nayeon took her as an apprentice. Chaeyoung slapped her cheeks a little, winced, she probably slapped it a little too hard she thought, and gathered with the rest of them. She noticed Dahyun seems to be a little distracted, or rather, worried about something. She should ask her later perhaps..

"You'd never know what would happen in this war, but, look out for each other. The most advantageous position you will ever have, is numbers. Your partners, are your source of strength. Fight in numbers, not just your strength. All of you are strong, but you're stronger together. If ever need to, please, run for your life. I want to see you all again.." Nayeon group hugs all of them, sinking her head into the center. Jeongyeon groans at the thought of this, thinking it was too cheesy. But her tears in her eyes says otherwise. She was looking up into the sky, not wanting the others to notice her tears. Chaeyoung smiled at Dahyun and Tzuyu, they've been through so many missions, so many trainings, and here they are, together once more. The three of them hugged real tight, feeling the warmth together. Chaeyoung couldn't help to glance once in awhile in Dahyun's direction. She needed to catch a glimpse, her attention, her warmth. 

"Please be safe.. I know i'm never in the frontline.. i apologize, but please.. take care of each other." Mina softly speaks out to all of them, which earned her all of their attention. 

"HEY, you don't have to shout! We're all here." Jeongyeon cheekily replied back but was groaning in pain as Nayeon had jabbed her. Laughter are heard, and the mood was less tensed. Everyone seems to be a little more relax after that short exchange. Chaeyoung once again looked at Dahyun, who seems to be out of it. She walked up to her, hoping to find an answer to what's been on her mind.

"Hey, Whats up champ."

"Sup bro." Chaeyoung winced a little at this reply, she had no idea why, but she tries to put it aside. 

"Is...there something you wanna share? Or do i have to pry it from you?"

"Well, i know you'll eventually get it out from me, so i surrender, i'll tell you"

Chaeyoung raised an eyebrow, surprisingly this was a little easier than usual. 

"I..I've been meeting this person? She's been friendly, and she's warm, pretty, cheerful and she certainly has my attention."

"You fell in love her with right?" Chaeyoung spoke without much thought, and her heart hurts. She still had no idea why, but tears were starting to swell up. Chaeyoung looked away, but the pain, the sorrow was too much to bear. She knows she shouldn't be feeling this, and should be happy for Dahyun. However, it was really too much. The word, "why?" appears in Chaeyoung mind every so often. Her heart aches, and her chest feels tight. 

"H-hey! No??? I mean... i don't know! She's just seems to be into me, and we're hitting off.. i'm really too shy to try anything? But she's been bringing me out.. getting to know one another.. yea!" Dahyun had no idea that the more she explains, the more its eating Chaeyoung. 

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT. So why are you so worried? Whats up???" Chaeyoung quickly waved her off, and continued to hide her feelings. She wanted to get it done and over with, but at the same time, she wants to help Dahyun still.

"I'm afraid i won't be seeing her anymore.. I'm afraid this'll be my last? I just feel really weird.. and..she got me thinking.. thinking about the whole of this kingdom? She said some really...weird things? I'm not sure.." Dahyun puzzled look made Chaeyoung think about the whole situation again. She wasn't feeling sad anymore, instead, she felt something wrong. As she wanted to talk more with Dahyun, the sound of the horn could be heard. It was loud, and it was booming. 

"Its time." Jeongyeon shouted, and behind her was Nayeon and Tzuyu. Chaeyoung knew, this had to wait, and hopefully, at the end of this, if she's alive, she'll get her answer. They gathered with the troops, and proceeded to the front line.

\- 

"Mina, give me the current situation right now." Mina looked up at Jinyoung, whose been observing the entire battle plan across the table. Pieces of blocks that was red in colour that signifies the Kingdom of Reckoning troops. They've been at war with them ever since a diplomatic matter had accorded centuries ago. On the other half, it was blocks in blue, signifies the Kingdom of Crucible, which is Jinyoung's kingdom. 

"Jeongyeon has been holding her ground ever since the Kingdom of Reckoning ran past Nayeon's front line. It looks like they've given up their center formation and tried to surround Nayeon.. but..she's been controlling herself from running through the middle and still has Jeongyeon's support from the rear. Chaeyoung's stealth team are still on their way, but had encounter any resistance. Looks like the plan's been going well so far." Jingyoung nods his head slowly, processing and thinking hard about his enemy's moves. Mina carefully observe the pieces, and constantly keeping tabs on the communication panel. She did not want to lose any communication with her friend.. Mina clasped her hands together, praying silently for the safety of her friends.

"COME ON. LETS PUSH FORWARD!" Nayeon shouted and let out a battle cry, signalling her troops to advance. The boost in morale, the shouts and roars from her troops could be heard throughout the battle grounds. The voices soared through the sky, and everyone's pushing forward. Just then, Nayeon's peripheral view caught a sword swinging towards her right shoulder. With her superior reflexes, she manages to dodge, but was left with a scratch. 

"Looks like we meet again." There she was.. Her blonde bob haircut, big round eyes and that smirk she always give. 

"Park Jihyo.. Finally coming out of the caves to learn defeat?" Nayeon smirked, and took a proper sword stance against her opponent. Only to be replied with a clicked tongue, Nayeon parried Jihyo's furry attacks, and lunges forward, only to give a scratch to Jihyo. They were both evenly match, no one dared to assist their leader as they would get into their way. It was like watching gladiators going at it, lions fighting each other for the position of king. However, to both of them, they were smiling. They were having fun. Time seems to flow slowly for both of them, but in actual fact, it was them who was moving faster than everyone else. Normal eyes could not keep up, however, to Jeongyeon, it was nothing. She quietly observe Nayeon, waiting for the perfect moment to either save her or strike her opponent down. She had to restraint herself from interfering. If she move, the momentum of her troops might shift. Her knuckles are flashing white as shes gripping with all her might at the hilt of her sword. 

"Please be safe.." Jeongyeon mutters these words as she quietly stares at the dual. She carries on to hold her ground.

-

"Alrighty, everything seems a little too easy? But i guess its always good huh?" Dahyun smiles widely at Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. They've been walking endlessly in a cave that led to the other side of the mountain. From the information they've gathered from Mina, the Kingdom of Reckoning's supply camp should be a few meters away. Should they found it and raided it, it'll be victory.

"I think we should..at least be careful? I mean.. its really too easy.." Chaeyoung nodded at Tzuyu's concern. However, she held Tzuyu's hands, gave it a soft squeeze to reassure her that she's there for her. Chaeyoung looked at Dahyun, only to receive those big pair of eyes looking at her, smiling. 

"ITS THERE!!" Chaeyoung looked at Dahyun beaming with excitement, hopping up and down. Cute.. thats what Chaeyoung thinks of her. The team continue to move forward, reported it back to Mina that they've found it, and prepare themselves for the surprise attack.

"Ready? Its our time. We can shift the whole battle to our favour!" Chaeyoung nodded at Dahyun. Looked to the right and saw Tzuyu readies her bow and arrow.

"I'll go head-on, and y'all just cover my rear. Got it?" Chaeyoung reconfirms the plan to the team once more. Receiving nods from all of them, she looked at Dahyun for the signal.

"ALRIGHTY. SHALL WE-"

"Hmmm. i knew you'd be here Dahyunie~" The hairs on Chaeyoung's hand stood. For the first time ever, she couldn't move. Her eyes fixated on the mysterious figure that stood behind their team. Her hands on her sword, ready to draw any time. Her emotions were high. 

"Sa..Sana??...Sana is that?.. No...Why?..How?.." Not turning her head, but only her eyes, she saw Dahyun shaking. She saw tears flowing down her cheeks. Anger. Chaeyoung felt hurt, but it changes to anger. She doesn't know why. She gritted her teeth, and stared down the person. 

"I told you before, didn't i? Consider my option. Your kingdom is flawed. Also, i'm always here for you, always." Chaeyoung's feelings were burning, it was rage. She now knew why everything seems wrong. Sana had tried to brainwash Dahyun into joining them, gathered information from Dahyun. Basically, she used Dahyun. 

"GET AWAY FROM HER." Without thinking, she closed the distance in a matter of seconds, and swung full force. However, she felt her hand swung backwards. Someone had parried her. Chaeyoung leap backwards, and readies herself. 

"Feisty huh? I told you to just take the one you like..." A second figure appeared beside Sana. 

"Well.. if we could have them all join us, won't it be better?" Sana retorted back, and giggles. Tzuyu helped Dahyun up and comforts her a little. They had to do something fast. Chaeyoung could tell that Sana and the other was not on their level. In fact, they were on a whole new level. The confidence they give, the aura, the atmosphere, Chaeyoung could read everything. She knew they were in trouble. 

"I'm gonna give you time to think Dahyunie.. while my partner here, Momo will entertain your friends. But don't take too long! Because our leader will get angry.." Sana readies her sword, and pointed directly at Chaeyoung. The whole atmosphere changed. It was cold, silent. Chaeyoung could hear her own heartbeat. She took deep breathes, and stared at Sana. Seconds seems to be hours. No one moved, it may seem like a staring battle, but mentality, there was a battle going on. Both of them could picture in their heads what follows after they each swung their swords differently. For Chaeyoung, she thinks that nothing would end well for her. 

"RUN!" She looked back, and a sudden gush of wind flew by her face. She took this chance to sprint towards Dahyun and Tzuyu, grabbing their hands and retreated. 

"Thank you for shooting that arrow Tzu. If you hadn't, we'll be in deep shit." Chaeyoung gave a small smile to Tzuyu to lighten the mood. However, Dahyun still seemed out of it. 

"I'm..I'm so sorry..guys..i don't kno-" A slap went across her face. Tzuyu's hand was over her mouth. 

"WAKE UP. SHES AT THAT END TRYING TO KILL US, WHILE YOU'RE HERE STILL SPACING OUT? ITS OVER. PLEASE. DAHYUN. WE NEED YOU. I NEED YOU.." Tears swelled up in Chaeyoung's eyes. What she said was from her heart. She wanted to convey the message better, but decided not to since they were still in the battlefield. Dahyun's face was red, puffed. She looked at Chaeyoung and hugged her. Chaeyoung didn't know if Dahyun had noticed anything, but she was glad she's alright now. The three of them got up, and made a new plan.

"Still planning i see?" Before Chaeyoung could react, all she could see was Dahyun's feet. Her body was pinned onto the floor. She couldn't break free. 

"LET ME GO!!!" Chaeyoung squirmed, tried to free herself.

"Momo.. please don't hurt her. We need them alive. The archer girl seems to have given-" Tzuyu swung her dagger at Sana, and had scratched her a little. They were battling. But Chaeyoung knew Sana was toying with her. This whole time, Sana had not drawn her sword while fighting Tzuyu. She saw Dahyun looking at Tzuyu, shaking once more. 

"PLEASE. DAHYUN. SAVE HER. PLEASE!!!" Chaeyoung screamed, but her mouth was covered by Momo's hands. At this point, she didn't know why, but she felt her hands were free. She saw Dahyun had tackled Momo to the ground. Everything's moving slow for Chaeyoung. To her left was Sana and Tzuyu fighting, and to her right, was Momo and Dahyun. She had to choose. A choice on who should she save first. Chaeyoung heard a yelp from Tzuyu, and it looks like Sana had Tzuyu choked. This had made Chaeyoung chose her. She instantly drew her sword and swung at Sana, who merely dodges and dances around with Chaeyoung now. 

"Enough, i'm running out of time." Sana leaps back and out of Chaeyoung's reach. Her demeanor changed in an instant. Fear crept into Chaeyoung's bone. Sana's aura changed within instant. It was deadly, and directed towards Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. Chaeyoung could only visualize the word "death" above Sana's head. She knew, she's going to be dead. Chaeyoung gulped and looked at Tzuyu, but surprisingly, her eyes were still as if there's hope. There was a small fire burning through Tzuyu's eyes. She steadies herself, and took her stance once more. "We can do this." Chaeyoung thought in her head. The stare down from both sides continued. The rustling and tackling from Momo and Dahyun couldn't be heard anymore. Rain drops slowly, and Chaeyoung felt as if she could see each droplets very clearly. Everything went still. 

The next few seconds happened so quickly. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu both lunged towards Sana at the same time, but only to be parried instantly. Sana's hand was still by her side, but this time, with a sword drawn. Sana immediately rushed towards them, but only stopped when Dahyun blocked her attacks with her sword. At this point, Chaeyoung immediately grabbed her sword, but only to be pinned by Momo once again. However, Tzuyu was quick on her feet, and rushes towards Sana with her dagger. 

"DO IT TZUYU!!! DO IT! GET HER-" At this point, just as Tzuyu was about to jab her dagger towards Sana, she stopped midway. Her dagger dropped on the floor, her hands on her stomach. 

"Oh? Interesting development.." Chaeyoung heard Momo behind her back. She looked at Tzuyu with horror. Dahyun's blade is in Tzuyu's stomach. Dahyun lets go off her sword, and immediately plops to the ground, shaking, crying, and repeatedly apologizing to Tzuyu. Chaeyoung squirmed, and shouted at Momo to get off of her, which, Momo did, and allowed Chaeyoung to be by Tzuyu's side. She was gasping for air, coughing out blood, but eyes still filled with the very same glimmer of hope. 

"WHY? KIM DAHYUN. WHY? ANSWER ME." Chaeyoung sobbed, and brawled. She stared at Dahyun filling with hatred yet pain. Her chest feels extremely tight, she couldn't breathe.

"I'm..I'm so sorry.. I.. I.." She couldn't reply back, but walked towards Sana's direction and leaned onto her. Sana's demeanor seemed to have returned, and looked at Chaeyoung and smiled.

"She's ours now." Sana waved her hands, and walked with Momo and Dahyun back to their camp. 

"KIM DAHYUN... ANSWER ME!!! WAS IS IT WORTH IT?... IS IT WORTH IT?...:

"WHAT DID IT COST YOU?..."

Dahyun couldn't look back at all. She could hear Chaeyoung's voice slowly fade. Her shoulders shudders. She continued to walk in between Sana and Momo. 

"Everything..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thank you so much for reading till the end :D Also, thank you for coming down to the notes here to read! I really appreciate you all in reading this, and even making time to read this awful awful fic that i wrote. I really want to improve on my writing skills! So please, tell me in what i can improve! If you enjoy it, please look forward in reading more of my fics! ^^ Once again, thank you so much for reading, and i really appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. 
> 
> If you all could too, and if you want to! Please read my ongoing series of Abaddon! I know i haven't been updating it much, i'm a little stuck, but give me a little more time to finish Chapter 3~ I've begun writing it, and soon it'll be done! I'm eggcited to share it with you guys (: 
> 
> Cookies to all of you!~ 
> 
> If you wanna read my series that's ongoing! its here~   
> Part 1 of Abaddon: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405757  
> Part 2 of Abaddon: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462655
> 
> If you want to get to know me more! My twitter: @sanation10  
> If you want to see my video edits/pictures! My instagram: @sa-nation


End file.
